Just Your Average Super Powered Teenagers
by csouthard11
Summary: (Sucky title I know) The girls are 16 now, and their lives are pretty good, until Brick, Boomer, and Butch come and flip their lives around. Will the girls like it? Or will they turn away from the boys, refusing to become friends? (I swear it's better than it sounds I just suck at summaries) (Blossom-Brick) (Boomer-Bubbles) (Butch-Buttercup)
1. They're back!

Blossom's P.O.V

My head hurts, although I shouldn't think it wouldn't since I was just slammed face first into a building by a giant monster.

Buttercup flies past my face and punches the monster in the face, you'd think that at 16 she'd be a little less angry and aggressive, but age has just made it worse. At least she can control it better now though.

Bubbles grabs my shoulder "You okay? That looked like it hurt a lot!" She says, checking me for injuries or blood.

I smile and shake my head. "Bubbles," I laugh. "We fight monsters every day, I've taken a lot worse than this."

She smiles and nods "Yea, but still, that doesn't mean we shouldn't worry about injuries, what if they were to get infected?"

I laugh and Buttercup flies over to us, a light trail of blood running down from the top of her head. "Ya know," she says. "I love fighting monsters, a lot more than school. Can we just stop going to school?"

I shake my head and look at my watch. "Speaking of school, we're gonna be late, we need to hurry!" I say, flying towards the school, a trail of pink light flowing behind me.

My sisters both catch up in a second using their super speed and we make it just in time for the first block bell.

I sit down in my seat beside Bubbles, who sits beside Buttercup, who sits beside no one. Her boyfriend Mitch use to sit there, but since they broke up he moved.

The English teacher, Miss Shay, walks in, with three boys behind her, none of them looking amused to be here.

"Class!" Miss Shay says, getting our attention. "We have some new students joining our class today." She gestures to the three boys. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

One of them steps forward and looks around the class, his unusual red eyes scanning every corner and stopping on what appears to be me.

Wait, red eyes? Orange hair? Where have I seen this before? It seems too familiar, where have I seen this guy?

He smirks and crosses his arms. "I'm Brick, Brick Jojo, Leader of the infamous rowdy-ruff boys group."

My mouth drops as memories flash into my head, he fights and everything that use to happen with the rowdy-ruff boys.

I turn to my sisters who are both in similar positions, also in shock over the news that the rowdy-ruff boys are back.

After Boomer and Butch introduce themselves the teacher thinks it's a good idea to put them right behind my sisters and me.  
Butch behind Buttercup, Boomer behind Bubbles, and of course Brick directly behind me. Who knows what this could lead to!?

About half way through the class Miss Shay walks out, saying that she has to go talk to someone in the teachers lounge for a few minutes.

Almost as soon as she leaves Brick is at my desk, staring down at me with deadly, deep, red eyed, a smirk on his face.

"Hey there Pink." he says, a teasing tone to his voice as he leans in closer and pokes the top of my head.

I scowl and grab his hand, pulling it away from my face. "What are you doing? Why are you and your brothers back?" I ask pushing his face away from mine.

He rolls his eyes. "God relax Pink, we're just here to chill, ya know, back in town. Gonna hit on the girls and be just like regular teenage boys." Then he shrugs "Aside from the fact that we have powers of course."

I roll my eyes and turn to my sisters, who both seem to be having the same problem as me with Boomer and Butch.

if the day keeps going like this it'll take forever!

It's finally Break and my sisters and I head outside to relax in the sun for a while before we have to go back to class.

When we finally get there and sit down on the soft, green, grass under the tall tree in the middle of the court yard, a loud crash comes from behind us.

I turn to see Brick, Boomer, and Butch lying on the ground beside us under the tree, a broken tree limb beside them.

They stand up, barely a scratch on any of them, but Boomer has a cut on his forehead, blood rushing out of it.

Bubble's eyes widen and she stands, grabbing his arm and pulling him down to a sitting position. She proceeds to pull out a bandage and a spray bottle from her purse.

She sprays ths cut, making him wince in momentary pain, then she gently applies the bandage over the, now clean, wound.

She stands and walks back over to us, then she turns to the boys. "Next time you guys fall from somewhere you should try to remember that you have powers."

Buttercup and I burst into laughter at that comment, raising our hands and hi-fiving each other. That was the most perfect thing Bubbles could've ever said to them, and she said it! She may be sweet and cute and sensitive, but she's still related to Buttercup, so she can be sarcastic and insulting when she wants to be.

And she just wanted to be.

(A/N So? What do you think? Should I continue? Yes? No? maybe? You decide! Review and tell me :D Okay then, have a nice day or night! BYE!)


	2. basketball

Buttercup's P.O.V

Of course the Rowdy-ruff boys couldn't just stay gone, they just had to come back and see how pissed off they can make me.

Gym class use to be my favorite one, but not anymore since I just learned that I have this class with Butch Jojo.

"Hey BitterButt!" he yells running towards me using his super speed, an idiotic smirk on his stupid face. "You wanna play basketball?" He asks, spinning the ball on his index finger.

I roll my eyes "And why would I want to play basketball with you? Can you give me one good reason?" I ask pushing him away from me.

He laughs and puts his face way too close to mine. "What's the matter Bitter? You scared you're gonna lose?" He mocks, poking my nose.

I growl and swiftly take the ball from his hand. "You wanna play? I hope you're ready to lose then, cause there's no way in hell you can win." I say walking towards the basketball goals, then I turn around and smirk. "One rule, no powers."

He nods "You're on, let's go." He says trying, and failing, to take the ball away from me.

I smirk as I spin the ball around on my index finger. "I told you there was no way you could win." I gloat, shoving the ball into this chest. "You should take the warning next time."

He rolls his eyes and comes close to my face. "You wanna know the real reason I came back here with my brothers?" he asks.

I raise my eye brow and push his face away from mine. "I don't even care, just stay out of my way, okay?"

He frowns and turns from me. "What ever you say, but just for today. Since you don't want to know why we're here I won't tell you, but later I'll show you."

He walks away, leaving me very confused and kind of pissed because I think he just tried to threaten me. Little bitch!

(A/N So this chapter was kinda short, but I hope you liked it :) I actually really like this story, it's rare that I like a story I'm writing but I think this is one of my favorites.)


	3. secrets

Bubbles P.O.V

I smile as Boomer presses his lips to mine and pulls my body closer to his, wrapping his arms gently around my waist.

We use to secretly date before they disappeared. I was really worried about him, but a couple of weeks after they left he sent me a text saying he was going to come back for me. That's why I haven't dated any of the boys who keep asking me out. Boomer is my one and only true love, for now and forever.

"I missed you so much Bubbles." He says, pulling away and resting his forehead on top of mine. The bandage feels cold against my skin.

I smile. "I missed you too. You need to be more careful." I say putting my hand on the bandage. "It was really hard for me to act indifferent about you getting hurt."

He smiles and grabs my hand, kissing it. "I have super powers Bubbles, It's probably healed by now any way, I'm sorry I made you worry though." Then he smirks looking towards the school. "There's something I have to tell you."

I tilt my head off to the side and look at the school too, trying to see what he's seeing. "What is it?" I ask turning back to him.

"My brothers." he says pointing to the school. "They want your sisters." He says looking back to me.

"Want them?" I ask. "You mean like, they want to date them and stuff like we do?" I ask, smiling when he nods his head.

"Yup." He says. "I told them about how I secretly dated you, and Butch said he didn't think Buttercup was that bad looking, witch lead to him spilling his guts about how he loved everything about her, like the way she fights and some crap, it took Brick a few days but he eventually admitted that he fell for Blossom too." He smiles. "If they get together we wouldn't have to hid our relationship anymore."

I smile too. "That would be nice, I always felt guilty about keeping it from my sisters, now we wouldn't have to anymore!" I say, wrapping my arms around his chest. "It'll be wonderful!"

The bell rings signalling it's time to leave our nature class and for me it's off to my history class. I hate history.

(A/N another short chapter, but since it's my second one in one day I think that makes up for it right?)


	4. Broken nose (read the AN please C:)

Blossom's P.O.V

Why does life hate me? Why do I have to have English with Brick? Why did the teacher put him right behind me? Why?

"Hey Pink." I hear him say as soon as the teacher walks out of the room to go check on something in the office.

I groan and place my head on the desk, trying my best to ignore him and the stupid name he keeps calling me.

"PINK!" He says, this time much louder and directly into my ear, causing my body to jump out of impulse, also causing my right arm to fly directly into his face with a loud cracking sound.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He screams at the top of his lungs, clasping his hands over his nose, since it's dripping lightly with blood.

He growls a little and looks at me, but before he can say anything the teacher walks in with a worried expression.

"Mr. Jojo? I heard you scream! Oh my, what happened? Why is your nose bleeding?!" She asks all of the questions in one breath as she walks over to him.

He pulls away from her when she tries to reach for his face to examine the damage, then he looks at me with an expression of deep thought. One I'm not use to seeing on a rowdyruff boy.

"I was sharpening my pencil and on my way back I tripped over something and hit my nose on P-Blossom's desk." He lies through his teeth.

the teacher looks at my desk, then helps Brick into his seat, help he keeps trying to make obvious that he doesn't need or want. Then she walks to the door.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get the nurse and see if she can come and look at your nose Brick." She finishes, then walks swiftly out the doors.

I turn to him with wide eyes. "You just lied. You just lied to a teacher. You just lied to a teacher about me. Why on earth would you do that?" I ask watching his every move.

He shrugs. "It doesn't hurt, and you would've gotten in trouble for punching me, maybe gotten sent home or something, and it's fun teasing you. Plus, think of it this way, you owe me now."

I sigh and turn around, only to feel Brick tapping on my shoulder to get my attention, so I turn again to face him. "what?" I ask, not as rudely as usual.

"You got a pencil?" He asks pointing to a mechanical pencil in his hand. "All I have is a mechanical one and I don't think my story will work out well if I don't have a sharpened, wooden pencil." He explains.

I nod and reach into my purse for a pencil, I pull out a pretty hot pink one with light pink hearts all around it.

"All the pencils I have look like this, so don't say anything bad about it cause it's all you'll be able to get from me." I say, handing him the pencil.

He smirks and takes the pencil from my hand. "What ever you say pink. I'll only use it for this anyway."

Before anything else can be said the door opens and the nurse comes in, rushing towards Brick and his bloody nose.

I turn around in my seat and close my notebook since the teacher probably won't be saying anything else today anyway.

Brick's P.O.V

I swat at the nurse as she tries to get the blood off of my face, but my attention isn't on her, it's on the pencil Blossom gave me.

It's a really bright pink color with heart on it, the hears are a lighter pink color, and in small black print on the right side the words 'Property Of Blossom Utonium' are written neatly.

I sigh and twist the pencil in my hand as the nurse gives up and finally gets up to leave, seeing that I don't want her help.

The bell rings and I stand to walk out of class, hopefully I'll have next block with Blossom too. She smells like strawberries and Cinnamon. I like strawberries and Cinnamon.

**Read the authors note, I'm doing a thing!**

(A/N Hey, I have good news. I'm sick! O-O Ha, well not really good news but that means I have nothing else to do but write and internet! So, I'm wanting to do some one-shots for the powerpuff girls! I want your requests! If you have an idea for a one-shot involving the ppgXrrb just message me, or leave it in the reviews c: Just a couple of things, I'm sorry but I don't do things like Brick-Buttercup Butch-Bubbles or Blossom-Boomer. Nothing against people who do, I just can't make myself write it. Just BlossomXBrick BoomerXBubbles and ButtercupXButch. Please send your requests! I look forward to doing them!)


End file.
